nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
One Minute Brawl Special 9:Zigo VS Vul
Welcome to a SPECIAL ONE MINUTE BRAWL! Today we have, 2 nigh omnipotent beings duking it out! Vul, the nebula 'hedgehog'! and Zigo, The Elder God! Which of these 2 all-knowing beings will win? Which of these powerful gods will lose? I suppose there's only 1 way to find out. HERE WE GO! The Fight Location:The City Time:Midnight Vul wandered the streets at nighttime, he was bored as usual and couldn't find anything fun to do. Little did he know that Zigo descended down to Mobius and was among the normal mobians. Vul accidently bumped into Zigo and Zigo said "If you so much as touch me again, I will turn you to dust". Then he began to walk away as Vul just looked at him in confusion. Then Vul said "Uh, I'm sorry"? Then Zigo turned and said "You are forgiven". Then Vul said "Are you in a bad mood or somethin"? Then Zigo said "There is a lot on my mind, things you couldn't understand". Then Vul said "When I got a lot on my mind, I like to fight someone to get it all out". Then Zigo said "If you intend to fight me, then I will not hold back. "You're pretty smart". said Vul as he prepared to fight. Then Zigo prepared to fight and said "Show me what you got". Then Vul laughed and said "Alright then". "I'll show you what 'I' have"! GOD BATTLE! Then Zigo punched Vul in the face, but it had little effect as Vul kicked him back and did some damage. Then Zigo said "Impressive". "You are quite strong for looking so shrimpy". Then he punched Vul in the face and knocked him back before punching a a fist that traveled through space towards Vul. Then Zigo blasted billions upon billions of energy blasts at Vul. Vul was hit by the punch and then blasted by the blasts before looking a bit stunned. Then Zigo teleported over and kicked Vul in the chest before he punched a dimension-busting punch at Vul's chest, which knocked Vul's ribs out and completely obliterated him! KO? However, Vul reformed and said "Now THAT was a punch". "Good show". Then Zigo said "Always joking huh"? "Why don't you get serious"? yelled Zigo as he threw another dimension-busting punch at Vul. However, Vul blocked it with 1 hand and said "Alright sunshine". "If you insist". Then Vul punched Zigo in the face and knocked him flying through the entire planet. Then Vul said "Whoops, was that a bit too much for you to handle"? "Sorry about that". Then Zigo teleported back and entered his Elder God form! "I am Zigo, The Elder God"! yelled Zigo as he glared at Vul. Then Vul said "OOOOH"! "So you got another form"? "I can't wait to see how strong this one is"! Then Zigo punched Vul so hard, he exploded. Then Vul regenerated and said "Here I am". Then Zigo punched Vul again, and again caused him to explode. Then Vul re-appeared and said "Hello there sunshine". Then Vul said "You can't kill me that way". "Uh uh, not at all pal". Then Zigo said "Immortality"? "I know how to deal with that". said Zigo as he summoned a book and began to write in it. Vul floated over and said "Whatcha doing"? Then Vul saw the book had his name on it. "I didn't know you were an author who wrote books on your enemies". Then Zigo said "I don't". "This is the book of your entire life". "As the Elder God, I know the history of every Mobian that has ever lived". Then Zigo ripped a page out and said "Now I have taken your immortality from you as well as your regeneration". Then Vul said "Really"? "Well then, I'm in a serious pickle ain't I"? Then Zigo teleported the book away and said "Indeed". Then Vul became serious and said "But don't think I'm going down without a fight pal". Then Zigo said "Good". Then Vul kicked Zigo and knocked him back before firing multiple blasts at Zigo, almost killing him! Then Zigo said "What the hell"? "How am I so weak"? Then Vul said "Well ya see dude, I can copy powers and strength". Then Vul said "When you were writing that book, I switched your name with mine". Then Vul said "So now you're no longer immortal and you can regenerate". Then Zigo stood back up and said "You little shit". Then Vul said "So now I have the power you once had". Then Vul punched Zigo and nearly killed him. Then Vul said "This isn't even fun anymore". Then Vul gave Zigo his powers back after re-giving himself his immortality. Then Vul said "There, you happy now"? Then Zigo said "You tried to defy me and kill me and you still expect me to grant you mercy"? Then Zigo punched Vul in the face and sent him into another dimension. Then Zigo teleported in and kicked Vul through an entire planet before elbowing him through a sun-size star and causing it to supernova. Then Zigo said "Hell no". Then Vul looked badly hurt and he coughed up some blood. Then he said in his mind "I should've given myself my regeneration back while I had the chance". Then Zigo flew over and kicked Vul in the face before he punched him through the galaxy and into the next dimension. Then Zigo said "Now I will end you". Then Vul stood back up and said "First you gotta hit me". Then Vul began to teleport around wildly and Zigo looked around, reading his movements. Then Zigo said "You're a bit too slow to evade my gaze". Then Zigo punched and hit Vul directly in the chest. Then Zigo blasted Vul into the air and teleported up before kicking him back down and firing a laser that blasted Vul into a star that was bigger than the sun. Then Zigo launched a timeline-busting blast that blasted Vul through the star and caused an explosion as the entire timeline fell apart. Then Zigo laughed as the timeline crashed and he then left the timeline and went to another. However, Vul soon followed, bleeding profusely as he staggered towards Zigo. Then Vul said "I'm not done yet". Then Zigo said "I'll admit it, you're one tough S.O.B". Then Zigo blasted Vul with another laser and knocked him into the ground. Then Zigo said "I see that it'll take a powerful attack to finish you off". "However, I am the Elder God". "I have the ability to steal powers, erase powers, erase existence itself". Then Zigo said "So why don't I just erase your life from existence"? Then Vul said "Because it'd ruin the whole point of this fight". "And you're bored anyways". Then Zigo said "I'm no longer bored and this fight no longer has purpose". "I will destroy you in such a way that you CAN'T return"! Then Zigo punched Vul in the chest and kicked him through the sky, cracking reality as they fell into another dimension and still were fist-fighting with each other, Then Zigo kicked Vul in the gut and elbowed him down into a black hole, which then exploded as Zigo laughed. Then Zigo said "I still sense you Vul". "Come out and play". Then Vul returned from another black hole. Then he became more serious than he's ever been and said "I don't have much left" "But I'll make it count". Then Vul's fur turned bright white as he entered Elder God Form! Then Vul said "Good thing I copied this from ya". Then Vul punched Zigo through the entire dimension before Zigo kicked him through an universe and ripped the nearby multiverse apart. Then Zigo punched Vul in the face and kicked him through the entire hyperverse before he uppercutted him through 35 billion planets. Then Zigo said "Now I will end you". Then Vul teleported back and said "Lets see you try". Then Zigo began to charge a giant blast and Vul did the same. Their blasts glowed white as they unloaded their godly power into their blasts. Then they fired the blasts at each other and caused a beam clash that was shaking the entire plane of existence as they tried to overpower one another. Vul's blast inched forward, but then Zigo's blast evened it out again. Then Zigo finally snapped out and said "I AM GOD"! His blast began to overpower Vul's and Vul was barely holding on. Then Vul said "Gee, you ARE 1 tough dude to beat". Then Vul said "Dammit, my body's just about depleted". Then the blast overpowered Vul's and the combined powered blast hit Vul square in the chest! The blast was pushing Vul through entire timelines and he was crashing through multiple different realities and omniverses at the same time. Vul was slowly being ripped apart by the blast's power and he couldn't do anything to stop the blast as it was killing him. Then as the blast thinned down to a single thread, Vul thought to himself "Huh"? Then the blast suddenly exploded violently, which reduced Vul to ash as the entire plane of existence cracked and fell apart! KO! Reasoning: Now this was an interesting fight to figure out. This battle actually has TWO WINNERS! Let me explain how. In a normal fight to the death, Zigo would kill Vul in about 2 hits TOTAL. However, Vul's ressurections allow him to return MULTIPLE TIMES. Each time, with full energy. But he still can't KILL Zigo with only 1 life. To put it simply: Zigo is the technical winner due to him being able to kill Vul first. But Vul is the theoretical winner due to him being able to keep coming back. BUT THERE IS ONE THING THAT GIVES ZIGO THE TRUE WIN. Zigo can change reality itself with just a flick of his wrist. He could easily take Vul's powers away from him and stop him from coming back. Doing so would allow Zigo to put Vul down. Now, Vul could potentially do the same thing however. As he copies powers, he could do the same to Zigo. The problem comes in with just how Vul would actually pull it off without being blind-sided while trying to. This battle has so many loopholes and pitfalls that it's not even funny. But the technical winner is still the technical winner. Zigo WOULD kill Vul many times BEFORE Vul would kill him ONCE. But in a fight to the absolute finish, Vul would keep coming back until he either beats Zigo, or until Zigo changed reality and killed him. Scenario B is more likely than Scenario A TBH. So based on the chances, Zigo would win more often than Vul would. To take it a step further, if I was to randomly do this fight 100 times, here's the results: Zigo wins 85.7% of the time. Vul wins 14.3% of the time. So yeah, I think Zigo has this one in the bag at this point Vul's tough, but he can't beat people who can change reality itself. Vul put up a good fight, that much I won't argue with. But Zigo made the weight of reality crash down on Vul. The Winner Is: Zigo, The Elder God Category:One Minute Brawls Category:Fights Category:Specials